I Love My Nanny
by Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha
Summary: Setelah kematian Orang tua-nya, Sakura pindah ke Tokyo, bersekolah di Konoha High School. Keadaan memaksa Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang Nanny di keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya. Ternyata ia harus mengasuh temannya sendiri, Sasuke, cowok populer, cool dan digilai oleh banyak perempuan di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisahnya apakah akan menarik dan indah pada akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I Love My Nanny**

By

Mutiara Fujisawa

* * *

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya Om Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC, OOC mungkin, typo, AU

Happy Reading

Hope You Like It ^o^

* * *

"Sakura . . . ." sapa gadis cantik berambut blonde.

"Iya ada apa Ino? " gadis yang disapa itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan loker sekolahnya.

"Hmm ini aku hanya ingin memberitahumu koran –Beat- sudah ada lagi versi barunya loh dan kau tahu pasangan mana yang beruntung menempati posisi _Lovely Couple _ itu?" Ino menjelaskan hal itu dengan semangat sekali .

Koran –Beat- adalah koran yang diterbitkan oleh sekolah mereka **Konoha High School, **koran ini berisi tentang hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah itu dan isinya pun bukan tentang berita-berita yang ada pada koran seperti biasanya. Koran ini dikelola langsung oleh para murid tentu saja isinya menarik seputar tentang kehidupan remaja. Bagian yang paling diminati adalah bagian _Lovely Couple _khususnya untuk para perempuan. Banyak murid yang berharap dapat dimuat di bagian Lovely Couple itu.

"Oh." Sakura perempuan berambut pink itu pun menjawab dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak minat begitu!" Ino kesal juga mendapat sambutan seperti itu.

"Hehehe maaf ya pig memang ada berita baru apa dari koran itu?"

"Oke no problem forehead, aku ingin memberitahumu ini coba lihat pasangan yang dimuat di Lovely Couple siapa" gadis blonde itu menerangkan kembali dengan semangat.

"Memang siapa?"

"Mereka adalah Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten," Ino menjawab sambil menunjukkan bagian yang memuat artikel itu, Sakura melihat foto pasangan itu. Di foto itu ada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang terlihat sedikit tersenyum dan perempuan berambut coklat juga yang dicepol dua sambil tersenyum lebar. Foto yang unik karena di foto itu terlihat laki-lakinya berwajah cantik dan perempuannya yang terlihat tomboy tapi manis.

"Kau tahu mereka itu pasangan yang unik," lanjut Ino memberitahu Sakura. "Neji adalah bintang sekolah bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang 'cantik' itu dia juga cerdas karena selalu menjadi juara umum di angkatannya. Dan Tenten adalah kapten basket perempuan di sekolah kita ini kau tahu Tenten itu hebat sekali dalam permainan basket nya itu, Dia juga pintar walaupun tidak sepintar Neji. Ya sayang sekali mereka sudah lulus kemarin aku jadi tidak bisa sesering dulu bertemu dengan mereka."

"Wah sepertinya kau sangat mengagumi mereka,"

"Tentu saja aku ingin bisa seperti mereka."

Ino membuka lokernya yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Dia menempel foto dia bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Siapa dia? Pacar barumu lagi" tanya Sakura bosan.

"Ya, kau tahu dia sangat keren namanya Kiba Inuzuka aku bertemu dengannya saat menonton konser musik 3 minggu lalu, kami berkenalan dan beberapa hari kemudian dia mengungkapan perasaanya padaku dia bilang sejak pertama kali bertemu kalau dia sudah menyukaiku dan akhirnya kami berpacaran hehe."

Sakura melihat foto itu. Di foto itu Ino sedang menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan mempunyai tanda seperti tato di kedua pipinya berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah.

"Ino Ino kalau kau terus berganti pacar dengan cepat seperti itu bagaimana bisa kau dimuat di Lovely Couple." Sakura heran sahabat blondenya ini gampang sekali berganti pacar.

"Ayolah Sakura banyak kok perempuan yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku tujuannya sama yaitu mencari pasangan yang benar-benar cocok" Ino memcoba membela diri.

"Ya ya . . ."

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan pencarian kerjamu apakah sudah dapat yang cocok?" Ino mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Huhh, ternyata sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan yang pas dan cocok untuk anak sekolahan sepertiku ini belum ada lowongan" Sakura menjawab dengan lesu.

"Apa aku jadi cleaning service saja ya ?" lanjut Sakura.

"Haha ada-ada saja kau"

**Trriiiiiiiinnggggggg . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Eh sudah masuk cepat sekali!" kata Ino sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Oke sampai bertemu lagi Sakura." Ino dan Sakura memang berbeda kelas.

Obrolan kedua perempuan itu pun terhenti karena sudah bel masuk. Sebelum masuk Ino mencium foto pacarnya itu dulu membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah pulang sekolah._

Jari jemari lentik milik Sakura menyusuri setiap kolom lowongan kerja tersebut.

"Ah . . mungkin ini cocok."

Sakura segera menaiki motornya dan melaju ke alamat yang tertera di lowongan kerja tersebut. Alamat yang tertera di alamat itu adalah kawasan elit bernama _Green Pearl_, akhirnya setelah agak lama di perjalanan Sakura pun sampai di alamat itu. Karena kawasan elit dia pun harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada petugas keamanannya, setelah memberitahu maksud tujuannya dia pun di perbolehkan masuk ke kawasan itu.

**Ting nong . . . .**

Sakura memencet bel rumah yang alamatnya persis seperti yang tertera di alamat lowongan kerja itu tidak berapa lama keluar seorang pemuda barambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam. Mempunyai 2 garis di dekat hidungnya. Wajahnya terlihat ramah.

Laki-laki itu terlihat agak bingung karena ada yang bertamu dan dia tidak mengenal siapa perempuan ini karena tidak ingin bingung dia lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan ramah.

"Iya, sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno." Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Oh . . kalau begitu perkenalkan juga saya Itachi Uchiha" Laki-laki yang bernama Itachi itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tuan apakah apakah lowongan yang ada di koran ini masih berlaku? Maksud tujuan saya kemari adalah ingin melamar pekerjaan disini. Menjadi seorang _Nanny_ ." Sakura mulai bertanya sambil memberitahu koran yang ada lowongan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kau datang di waktu yang tepat! Aku memang sedang membutuhkan orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini." Itachi pun senang karena ternyata usahanya memasang iklan di koran itu tidak sia-sia. "Oke kalau begitu kau sudah mulai bekerja hari ini!"

Sakura hanya melongo tidak percaya bisa diterima secepat dan semudah itu.

"Nah Sakura silahkan masuk" Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura masuk ke rumah itu dan dia terpesona dengan bagian dalam rumah itu. Elegan dan artistik. Banyak keramik-keramik yang indah, lukisan panorama alam dan ada juga beberapa foto keluarga, desain bagian dalam rumah itupun modern sekali.

"Terima kasih Tuan karena sudah menerima saya bekerja disini tapi saya hanya bisa bekerja sesudah pulang sekolah apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Oke tidak masalah lagi pula orang yang akan kau asuh itu juga sekolah dari pagi sampai siang hari. Oh iya panggil saja aku Itachi-ni aku masih muda loh umurku masih 23 tahun hehe. Memang berapa umurmu?"

"Baik Tuan . . eh maksudnya Itachi-ni" Sakura agak gugup juga memanggil majikannya dengan sebutan itu."Umurku masih 16 tahun." Jawab Sakura.

"Wah masih muda sekali ya, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang orang yang akan kau asuh namanya Misaki umurnya sekitar 7 tahun. Nah Sakura selamat bekerja aku harap kau betah bekerja disini." Itachi mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baik Itachi-ni." Jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyuman ramah itu.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya.

"Ya ampun sudah jam 3? Aku harus cepat bisa-bisa aku terlambat! Baiklah Sakura selamat bekerja mungkin mereka yang kau asuh sebentar lagi akan pulang sekarang mereka sedang pergi memancing. Sekarang aku akan berangkat ke bandara aku akan ke Korea selama 2 minggu"

"Iya Itachi-ni aku akan bekerja dengan baik!" Sakura berkata dengan semangat.

"Bagus!" Itachi pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

Itachi segera menelpon supir pribadinya meminta untuk segera mengantarnya ke bandara. Setelah supirnya sampai di depan rumah itu Itachi bergegas masuk sebelum mobil itu sebelum pergi Itachi mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Sakura dan mobil itu pun segera melaju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyusuri bagian dalam rumah itu. Dia pun pergi ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas. Di dalam kulkas itu ada beberapa botol air mineral, beberapa jus, es krim coklat 2 box, roti tawar, aneka macam selai, sosis, dan beberapa sayuran.

Ketika sedang melihat-lihat datang seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi hanya saja dia tidak memiliki 2 garis di sekitar hidungnya. Anak kecil itu heran ada orang yang tidak dikenal ada di dapur rumahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu sinis.

"Ah . . kau pasti Misaki perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno aku akan menjadi Nannymu sekarang." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bejabat tangan, tapi . . . .

"I don't need Nanny!" Misaki sama sekali tidak menanggapi uluran tangan Sakura.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah dapur.

"Hey Misaki kenapa kau lama sekali!". Lalu datang lagi pemuda yang tidak dikenal Sakura. Orang yang baru datang ini hampir mirip juga dengan Itachi hanya saja dia memiliki rambut yang mencuat ke atas.

'Mirip pantat ayam' itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat itu. Laki-laki yang baru datang itu pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nya dengan tajam.

**To Be Continu . . . . .**

** Hmm ini sebenernya sama kok kaya yang kemarin tapi ini saya rapi'in lagi supaya reader lebih ngerti maksudnya**

**saya cuma mau kasih penjelasan sedikit**

**Nanny itu hampir sama artinya kaya pengasuh tapi kalau Nanny itu biasanya lebih dekat dengan anak yang di asuhnya bahkan saking dekatnya seperti hubungan ibu dan anak.**

**Disini Sasuke umurnya 17 tahun**

**Sakura 16 tahun**

**Itachi 23 tahun**

**Ino 16 tahun**

**dan ada OC di cerita ini yaitu Misaki masih 7 tahun imut deh dia hohoho**

**mungkin cuma itu sedikit penjelasan dari saya**

**ada yang mau Review XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sebelumnya . . . .

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki berambut ayam itu sambil menatap tajam Sakura,

**I Love My Nanny**

**By**

**Mutiara Fujisawa**

Disclaimer:

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Warning : OC, AU, OOC Typo dll

Happy Reading !

Hope You Like IT ^o^

"Sasuke-nii . . . ada orang asing!" Misaki berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

'Loh orang asing' Sakura kaget anak itu bilang kalau dia adalah orang asing, 'Memangnya aku mau mancuri apa?'

"Hmm . . . Aku Sakura Haruno aku disini akan bekerja sebagai nanny Misaki" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Nanny Misaki?" laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu pun terlihat agak heran. "Siapa yang menerimamu bekerja disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itachi-nii yang tadi menerimaku. Dia bilang hari ini aku bisa langsung mulai bekerja." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan?" tanya lak-laki pantat ayam itu lagi.

"Dia bilang aku disini akan menjadi nanny Misaki aku yang akan mengasuhnya,"

"Hanya itu yang dia katakan?"

"Hmm tunggu dulu . . " Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali kata-kata dari Itachi.

'_Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang dari memancing,' _

Jangan-jangan . . . .

"Disini kau juga akan menjadi nanny Sasuke-nii" Misaki akhirnya memberitahu Sakura.

'Apa? Jadi aku harus menjadi nanny laki-laki ini juga yang bahkan bisa kutebak umurnya lebih tua dariku?' batin Sakura berkata itu.

Itachi ternyata lupa menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau dia juga harus mengasuh Sasuke. Ya mau bagaimana lagi mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dan banyak urusan membuat Itachi lupa akan hal itu.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha panggil saja Sasuke," Akhirnya dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan ini adikku Misaki Uchiha anak bungsu dari keluarga ini," dia juga memperkenalkan Misaki.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Hey . . . kau dengar tidak!" Sasuke menegur Sakura karena Perempuan itu seperti tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"A . . ah ma . . maaf" Sakura yang menyadari kesalahannya meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu karena kau adalah nanny kami cepat bantu kami untuk memanggang ikan!" Pinta Misaki seraya meninggalkan dapur.

"I . . iya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha . . ._

Sakura membantu Sasuke dan Misaki untuk memanggang ikan hasil pancingan kedua anak Uchiha itu. Mereka bertiga pun mulai menyiapkan alat yang harus disiapkan. Mereka memanggang ikannya di halaman belakang. Sakura menyiapkan piring, saus dan _orange juice _diatas meja berbentuk bulat yang ada di bawah pohon, sedangkan Misaki dan Sasuke memanggang ikannya.

Sasuke dan Misaki terlihat sangat asyik sekali memanggang ikannya itu. Setelah ikannya dibersihkan mereka segera memanggangnya. Sasuke mengolesi ikannya dengan mentega, saus dan bumbu lainnya.

"Misaki! Jangan disentuh itu panas," seru Sasuke memperingatkan Misaki yang mencoba menyentuh ikan di panggangan. Usia Misaki masih 7 tahun dia bersekolah di Konoha 1 Elementary School.

"Sasuke-nii kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Eh tidak jadi deh aku ingin jadi seperti Itachi-nii saja." Kata Misaki sambil tertawa.

"Kau itu mau seperti siapa, aku atau Itachi-nii?" kata Sasuke menanggapi.

"Itachi-nii saja aku kan lebih mirip dengannya wee . . ." Misaki memberikan jawabannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah dasar!" Sasuke pun menjitak pelan Misaki. Misaki pura-pura mengaduh. "Ya sudah cepat bantu aku ikannya sudah matang."

Sasuke dan Misaki segera memindahkan ikannya itu ke meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura, tapi setelah sampai di meja itu Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Loh kenapa piringnya ada tiga?"

Sakura agak panik. "Memangnya salah? Kita kan bertiga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita? Siapa?" Tanya Misaki yang juga heran.

"Kita kan bertiga maksudku . . kau . . Misaki dan aku . . " ucap Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Hey tunggu dulu, aku memang memintamu membantu kami memanggang ikan tapi tidak ada yang mengajakmu makan bersama bukan? Nah _nanny _ kurasa kau bisa kembali." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sakura marah, dia berdiri dan pergi 'Oh shit menyebalkan sekali dia' Sakura pun akhirnya hanya duduk di kursi ayunan yang ada di halaman itu, dia kesal baru hari pertama kerja yang dia asuh malah membuatnya jengkel.

Sasuke dan Misaki pun segera memakan ikan panggang itu dengan lahap. Sepertinya mereka berdua senang bisa mengerjai Sakura.

"Wah ikannya enak sekali," Misaki pun berkata seperti itu sambil melirik ke arah Sakura seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"Iya enak sayang sekali hanya kita berdua yang bisa menikmatinya." Sasuke pun seolah-olah mengejek Sakura juga. Sambil tersenyum tipis dia berkata seperti itu.

'Uhh dasar kalian berdua menyebalkan' batin Sakura. Dia hanya memainkan jaketnya saja untuk mengusir kebosanan. Kukunya yang di cat warna biru metalik bersinar karena terpantul sinar matahari.

Dengan sabar dia menunggu hari ini berlalu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian _handphone_ Sasuke berdering.

"_Hallo ada apa_?" Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu dengan malas.

"_Hey kau ini di telfon nii-san mu yang keren ini bersikaplah sopan._" Yang menelfon itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena mempunyai adik yang seperti itu.

"_Sudahlah ada apa menelfonku_?" Mengganggu acara makanku saja.

"_Kau sudah bertemu Sakura? Dia yang akan menjadi nanny mu dan Misaki_." Itachi memberitahu penjelasannya langsung to the point.

"_Ya aku tahu aku dan Misaki sudah bertemu dengannya,_"

"_Baguslah kalau begitu kalian bersikap baiklah padanya."_ Itachi pun menasehati Sasuke

"_Hn . ." _

"_Oh iya apa dia sedang bersama kalian?" _tanya Itachi lagi.

"_Iya memang kenapa lagi?"_ Sasuke jadi tidak sabaran pada kakaknya ini kenapa banyak sekali bertanya.

"_Tolong berikan sebentar hp mu padanya aku ingin bicara aku tadi lupa meminta nomor dia!"_

Tanpa menjawab perkataan sang kakak Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menyerahkan Hp nya.

"Ini Itachi-nii ingin bicara."

Sakura menerima _handphone_ nya dan langsung berbicara dengan Itachi melalui handphone itu.

"_Ha . . hallo Itachi-nii ada apa?" _Sakura agak gugup juga.

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana pekejaanmu apakah ada masalah? Mereka berdua macam-macam padamu tidak? Dan maaf tadi aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kau juga akan mengasuh Sasuke hehe." _Itachi sepertinya disebrang sana sedang tertawa kecil.

"_Mereka tidak macam-macam kok," –__**tapi mereka sepertinya senang mengerjaiku-**_batin Sakura melanjutkan perkataan itu. _"Itachi-nii tenang saja hehe!" _Perempuan itu menjelaskan kejadiannya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke dan Misaki jadi heran sebenarnya apa yang Itachi katakan?

"_Oke kalau begitu oh iya kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang terima kasih banyak ya Sakura." _

"_Iya sama-sama Itachi-nii." _Akhirnya pulang juga.

Sambungan telefon pun terputus. Sakura langsung mengembalikan hp nya dan memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh Itachi.

"Tadi Itachi-nii bilang aku sudah boleh pulang tapi sebelum pulang aku akan membantu kalian membereskan ini dulu."

"Hn" Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga membereskan alat-alat yang tadi digunakan.

Setelah selesai Sakura pun pamit pulang kepada mereka berdua.

"Misaki, Sasuke aku pulang dulu ya." Sambil tersenyum perempuan itu hendak pergi.

"Tidak usah kembali!" Seru Misaki.

Mengabaikan perkataaaan Misaki itu Sakura pun hanya menyahut seperlunya dan menoleh lagi, "Aku pasti kembali kok, _by_ Misaki Sasuke." Sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dia pun segera menuju ke arah sepeda motornya, memakai helm dan merapatkan jaket kemudian langsung menyalakan mesin motor dan dia pun sudah melaju pergi dari rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya, di koridor sekolah . . ._

Tap . . tap . .

"Haaayy . . .Sakura . . . ." panggilan Ino yang keras membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ino bisakah kau memanggilku tidak dengan suara yang sekeras itu?" Sakura mendelik dan menutup kupingnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hehehe maaf habis aku lagi senang sekali hari ini!" Ino memberitahu Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kiba memberiku ini coba deh kau lihat, indah kan?" Ino menunjukkan sebuah kalung. Kalung yang indah dengan warna putih bersinar dan dengan liontin berlian berbentuk _love_ kecil.

"Wah ternyata dia memiliki selera yang bagus sampai bisa membuatmu senang sekali. Bagus lah kalau kau senang aku pun senang hehehe" Sakura mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Sakura bagaimana pencarian kerjamu kemarin apakah sukses?" Tanya Ino ke sahabatnya itu.

"Ya kemarin aku melamar pekerjaan menjadi seorang _nanny _dan aku diterima." Sakura memberitahu Ino dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi apa tidak berat pekerjaannya?" Ino agak khawatir juga dengan sahabatnya ini sekolah sambil bekerja pasti melelahkan.

"Tenang saja pekerjaanku ini adalah yang paling cocok untukku Ino aku pasti masih bisa belajar kok hehe." Sakura tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Hmm, oke oke aku percaya." Ino menjawab sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua lalu mengobrol-ngobrol lagi. Suasana di koridor sekolah memang berisik kalau belum masuk. Ketika Sakura dan Ino sedang asyik mengobrol terdengar teriakan beberapa perempuan meneriakkan nama orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Aduh semakin berisik saja disini.

"SASUKE SENPAI . . . . . " Teriak perempuan-perempuan KHS itu.

"Hwaaaa . . . Sasuke-Kun makin keren saja deh!" Ada lagi yang berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun apa kabar aku merindukanmu!" Siswi-siswi KHS semakin histeris saja melihat pangeran sekolah itu. Mereka melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

'Cih perempuan-perempuan ini berisik sekali sih' batin Sakura.

'Eh eh tunggu dulu Sasuke? Sasuke jangan bilang!' Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan itu dia segera menoleh untuk melihat laki-laki itu ternyata !

Sasuke sekolah disini juga!

Hanya saja dia sudah tingkat 3 dan Sakura baru tingkat 2. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ino apa kau tahu dia lah orang menyebalkan yang kuasuh!" Sakura langsung memberitahu Ino.

"Apa? Apa kau tahu Sakura dia itu adalah laki-laki yang paling keren di sekolah ini _the coolest man in the world_ !" Ino sepertinya sangat kaget mendengar hal itu. Dia bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Apalagi Tou-san nya sangat kaya seorang pengusaha sukses!"

"Oke aku tahu dia itu keren tapi dia menyebalkan sekali sama seperti adiknya." Keluh Sakura.

"Dia mempunyai adik? Wah _Forehead_ kau sangat beruntung!" Seru perempuan itu sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ya memang kenapa kalau dia punya adik?" tanya Sakura dengan selidik.

"Kalau aku tidak dengan Sasuke-senpai dengan adiknya pun tidak apa-apa . ." Ino mengucapkan itu dengan semangat.

"Terus Kiba gimana?" Sakura heran baru saja tadi Ino membicarakan pacarnya itu sekarang dia malah berkata seperti ini.

"Ya itu sih gampang," jawab Ino dengan santai.

"Oh iya kau harus tahu hal ini adiknya Sasuke itu masih berumur 7 tahun bersekolah di Konoha 1 Elementary. Masih berminat mengejar adiknya hahaha." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa bisa membohongi Ino seperti itu.

"Apa! Awas kau ya forehead!" Ino mencoba mengejar Sakura yang berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu hari ini. Aduh kenapa dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sekolah disini sih! Ya memang salah dia, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amegakure dan dia sekolah di Konoha High School baru 2 bulan. Dan lagi sakura adalah murid yang pendiam tidak mudah bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Hari ini sekolah berjalan dengan cepat tapi Sakura bersyukur karena bisa cepat menghindari Sasuke dia akan bilang nanti ketika bekerja kalau dia dan Sasuke satu sekolah.

Harus . . .

**Trriiiiinnnggg . . . . . . **

Akhirnya pulang juga, Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya dan dia pun segera menuju motornya dan pergi mengendarainya menuju rumahnya untuk makan siang dan berganti baju kemudian baru pergi ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sesudah sampai rumahnya dia pun segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus berlengan panjang warna putih dan celana jeans panjang. Kemudian dia segera memasak makanan untuknya sendiri dia memasak omelete rice. Omelete rice adalah makanan seperti nasi goreng tapi tidak menggunakan kecap, nasinya itu kemudian dibungkus oleh telur dadar. Sesudah matang dia langsung makan karena dia tidak mau bersantai-santai dia harus bekerja.

'Misaki pasti sudah pulang sekolah aku harus cepat' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Dia pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya bersiap-siap pergi menuju rumah itu.

Di perjalanan tidak macet jadi Sakura bisa mengendarai motornya dengan cepat sehingga dia bisa sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan waktu yang tidak lama. Perempuan itu pun segera memarkirkan kendaraannya di garasi rumah itu.

Lalu Sakura segera masuk, dia langsung melihat Misaki sedang menonton tv sendirian di ruang keluarga.

"Hai Misaki apa kabar?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Misaki duduk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau datang lagi? Ku kira kau tidak akan datang!" Misaki menjawab Sakura dengan sinis sekali.

"Tentu saja aku datang aku kan bekerja disini dan aku harus menjagamu karena kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Misaki kau sudah makan belum?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Misaki.

"Belum . ." jawab Misaki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa belum?" Sakura jadi khawatir.

"Aku belum lapar." Bohong sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemaninya makan.

"Kau makan dulu ya ini sudah lewat jam makan siang," Sakura pun meminta Misaki untuk makan. "Aku akan memasakkanmu _omelete rice _ apa kau mau?"

"Tidak." Misaki seolah tidak peduli.

"Ayolah rasanya enak kok, mau ya?" Sakura terus berusaha membujuk Misaki sambil menarik-narik kaus anak itu. Setelah beberapa lama membujuk bahkan merajuk (?) anak itu akhirnya mau juga.

"Baiklah aku mau makan." Wah berhasil Misaki jadi mau.

"Oke aku ke dapur dulu ya."

Sakura segera menuju ke dapur. Dia segera menggoreng nasinya terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari memanaskan wajan dengan mentega hingga menteganya meleleh, harumnya sampai tercium. Dia lalu menggoreng nasi dan mencampur dengan bumbu-bumbunya. Sakura terlihat menikmati sekali acara memasaknya itu. Sesudah nasinya matang dia membuat telur dadarnya untuk membungkus nasinya. Sesudah membungkus nasinya itu akhirnya selesai juga.

"Misaki _omelete rice _nya sudah matang!" seru Sakura.

"Iya . . Aku ke ruang makan sekarang." Misaki segera ke ruang makan. Disana Sakura sudah menyiapkan makanannya di atas meja.

"Nah Misaki silahkan dimakan ya!"

"Iya . ."

Misaki mulai memakan _omelete _nya itu. "Hmm . . enak " gumam anak itu. Walaupun Misaki mengatakan itu dengan suara yang pelan Sakura tetap bisa mendengar itu.

"Benarkah Misaki? Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya!" Sakura senang mendengar hal itu.

"Ya enak terima kasih . . . Sakura-nee" Misaki mengucapkan hal itu dengan agak gugup.

Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena baru kali ini mendengar Misaki memanggil namanya apalagi memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Sakura-nee'. Dia buru-buru tersadar.

"Sama-sama Misaki." Sakura mengucapkan hal itu sambil mengusap rambut Misaki yang panjang dengan sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang yang memperhatikan dari pintu ruang makan. Sasuke, laki-laki itu diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura dan Misaki yang mulai akrab. Dia segera melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sesudah sampai di kamarnya Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di kasur tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu, tas dia lemparkan sembarangan, bahkan sepatunya dilepas begitu saja, kaos kakinya juga dia lepas dan di lempar asal. Kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna biru dan banyak poster-poster basket itu jadi berantakan. Hari ini dia merasa lelah karena habis latihan basket.

Sebulan lagi akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah. -Konoha High School- tentu saja tidak mau ketinggalan. Sebagai pemegang juara basket tingkat nasional mereka semakin terpacu untuk mempertahankan gelarnya. Disaat sedang terdiam tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke boleh aku masuk?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, ternyata Sakura.

"Ya masuk saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

Sakura pun langsung membuka pintunya tapi ketika masuk perempuan itu kaget matanya membulat melihat kamar Sasuke yang seperti kapal pecah. "Sasuke! kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali?" Sakura baru saja ingin memarahi Sasuke tapi dipotong omongannya.

"Nanti aku bereskan! Ada apa _nanny_?" Sasuke pun segera duduk di kasurnya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hmm jadi begini. . ." Sakura merasa gugup ingin menjelaskan kalau dia satu sekolah oleh Sasuke. Perempuan itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran. "Ada apa sih?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau ternyata kita satu sekolah." Akhirnya Sakura memberitahu maksudnya.

"Oh jadi Cuma itu." Ucap Sasuke cuek dia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya lagi. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku ingin merahasiakan kalau aku menjadi _nanny_ mu dan Misaki disini. Penggemarmu kan buas aku jadi takut mereka macam-macam kepadaku hehe." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa canggung untuk melepaskan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya sudah."

"_Arigato_ Sasuke."

"Oh iya jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu ya." Sebelum pergi dari kamar itu dia menasehati Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke.

"Ya ada apa?" Sakura yang hendak keluar kembali berbalik lagi menatap Sasuke.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku _orange juice _? Aku haus."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Perempuan itu langsung menuju ke dapur mengambil _orange juice_ untuk Sasuke. Ketika melewati ruang keluarga hendak kembali ke kamar Sasuke telepon rumah itu berdering. _Tringgg. . tring . . . _Sakura segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"_Hallo." _Terdengar sapaan dari yang menelfon.

"_Hallo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Jawab Sakura.

"_Ah Sakura, ini aku Itachi kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu_."

"_Oh Itachi-nii . . ."_ Perempuan itu lalu duduk di sofa dan meletakkan _orange juice _nya di meja.

"_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" _tanya Itachi.

"_Yah . . cukup baik_," Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. "_Oh iya, ada apa Itachi-nii menelfon_?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"_Aku ingin kau tinggal sementara di rumahku. Aku mendapatkan tawaran bisnis baru, jadi aku tak bisa pulang dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku ingin kau menjaga Misaki. Sasuke sering pergi, jadi Misaki selalu sendirian. Kalau ada kau aku jadi tenang," _jelasnya.

Sakura berpikir, dia bingung untuk memutuskan.

"_Tenang saja, gajimu akan kunaikkan_," kata Itachi lagi.

"_Baiklah Itachi-nii_." Sakura pun menerima tawaran Itachi.

"_Terima kasih, selamat bekerja kembali." _Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sakura meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya. Duduk diam di sofa itu merenung sendirian, melupakan _orange juice _yang Sasuke pinta. Terdengar langkah kaki cepat di tangga menuju arah bawah.

"Hey _nanny_ kenapa kau lama sekali?" seru Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ah iya maaf Sasuke aku lupa!" Sakura pun berdiri dari sofa dan segera memberikan _orange juice_ nya ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meneguknya sampai tinggal sisa setengah gelas.

Sasuke yang sudah ganti baju dan cuci muka itu tampak terlihat lebih segar. Memakai kaos _you can see_ warna biru dan celana pendek, memang biasa tapi karena wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuh atletis membuatnya selalu keren memakai pakaian apapun. Pipi Sakura sempat memerah melihat pemandangan _eksklusif_ itu. Tapi dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi terpesona? Sakura teringat permintaan Itachi tadi segera memberitahu Sasuke.

"Hmm . . Sasuke ada yang mau aku beri tahu."

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memberitahu tentang hal yang tadi Itachi katakan padanya di telepon.

"Kenapa kau mau?" Komentar Sasuke sesudah Sakura menjelaskan.

"Itachi-nii bilang akan menaikkan gajiku mana mungkin kutolak." Ucap Sakura membela diri, "Ya sudah aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu, aku mau mengambil barang-barangku." Ketika ingin berbalik Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Biar kuantar dimana rumahmu?"

'Loh aku tidak salah dengar kan dia ingin mengantarku?' Sakura pun menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu disini aku mau ganti baju." Sasuke naik lagi ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos _Polo_ berwarna putih dan memakai jaket berwarna biru yang sengaja tidak di resleting dan memakai celana _jeans_ panjang. _Cool_ sekali dia.

Sakura menunggu sambil duduk di sofa. Tangannya memilin-milin rambutnya yang lembut itu. Terdengar langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Ayo _nanny_ kita pergi!" seru Sasuke

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku _nanny_?" ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Panggil saja Sakura." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya Sa-ku-ra bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" Sasuke sengaja mengeja nama Sakura membuat perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya ayo kita berangkat." Sakura segera mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu menuju ke mobil _sport_ Sasuke. "Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum dia melajukan mobilnya.

"Rumahku di _Nasshubiru_ No. 28 lebih dekat kalau lewat _Nagai Michinori*_ ."

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung melaju ke tempat itu. Mobil Sasuke melaju cepat diantara mobil-mobil lainnya. Melewati _Nagai Michinori _pada sore hari seperti ini memang memerlukan kesabaran karena banyak kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini, untung saja Sasuke pintar menyalip. Setelah agak lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah Sakura.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau mau masuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia lebih memilih menunggu di mobil. Sakura segera berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan di sekitar perumahan itu, hampir semua struktur bangunannya sama. Dengan bangunan yang dindingnya memakai bata yang disemen dan di cat berwarna hijau terang, memiliki pintu besar berwarna coklat yang dihimpit oleh dua jendela besar, bangunannya memiliki dua lantai.

Dari rumah sebelah tampak beberapa perempuan melihat ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Wajah mereka memerah melihat Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap cuek saja, toh di sekolah hampir semua siswi terpesona olehnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Sakura keluar juga membawa koper besar.

"Wow! Kau seperti mau pindah!"

"Memang," kelakar Sakura.

Sasuke membantu Sakura meletakkan tas de dalam mobil.

"_Arigato." _Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke segera menyalakan mesinnya, "kau tidak keberatan kan kalau keajak ke _Shitora Mall_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura menganguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di _Shitora Mall _Sasuke belanja gila-gilaan.

"Ya ampun, kau mau makan ini semua?" Tanya Sakura heran. Tangannya mendorong _trolly _ yang penuh makanan kecil belanjaan Sasuke.

Sasuke membeli 2 bungkus keripik rumput laut ukuran jumbo, roti tawar 3 bungkus, selai coklat dan strawberry, lima batang coklat almond, dua plastik selada segar, lima plastik sosis, dua kotak susu ukuran besar, dua botol jus jeruk, tiga boks telur, tiga boks es krim rasa vanila, coklat dan chocochip.

"Kau manusia apa monster sih?" Komentar Sakura. Sasuke terus saja mengambil apa saja dan di lemparkan ke _trolly _tanpa menoleh sehingga Sakura harus memungut jika ada yang jatuh. Dan tentu saja Sakura lah yang mendorong _trolly_. Sakura merasa tertipu dengan kebaikan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke tetap saja berniat menjahilinya. Sakura jadi sebal.

"Hei, memangnya kau dan Misaki bisa makan semuanya?" tanya Sakura. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke diam. "Kenapa tidak kau jawab sih?" teriak Sakura sebal.

Sasuke menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Cerewet sekali! Dorong dan diam saja!' Bentak Sasuke.

Sekitar satu jam mereka baru selesai berbelanja, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang selesai berbelanja karena pada akhirnya Sakura hanya membawa belanjaan laki-laki itu. Sakura merasa kepayahan membawa tiga kantong kertas besar berisi belanjaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam mobil. Saat Sasuke hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, terlihat seorang perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kulit perempuan itu putih. Berambut hitam panjang melebihi pinggang. Dia memakai celana jeans pendek dan baju kaos berwarna putih yang ketat di tubuhnya yang _sexy _itu. Kakinya yang jenjang dan indah itu memakai sepatu _high heels_ yang tingginya mencapai 10 cm. Tidak lupa perempuan itu menggunakan tas kecil kulit berwarna hitam yang terlihat mahal. Dia terlihat keren sekali. Sakura menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu. 'Mau apa dia kemari?' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**To Be continue . . .**

Author note :

_Nagai Michinori* = _Long Road atau Jalan panjang

Hay hay :D

Gimana reader lanjutannya, apakah mengecewakan?

Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan saya juga udah berusaha hehe #ngeles

Di chapter ini udah agak panjang kan? Sebenernya saya ngga mau di berhentiin di bagian itu tapi kalo saya lanjutin bisa sampe 5000'an word pasti kepanjangan ._.

Dan maaf ya kalo reader agak bingung, terkadang saya gunakan bahasa Inggris terkadang bahasa Jepang walaupun Cuma sedikit tapi saya merasa jadi ngga konsisten T.T

Dan BIG THANKS TO :

WAHYU SEPTIYANI, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, SugarlessGum99, Dark Corriel (Kimie ganti penname? O.o) , hanazono yuri, Aquamarine24, sasusaku, Kita Kogara dan semua yang udah mau sempetin baca.

Yang login reviewnya udah di bales di PM ya ;)

Akhir kata maukah review lagi XD

Arigato ~


	3. Chapter 3

'_Mau apa dia kemari?' gumam Sakura dalam hati_

I Love My Nanny

By :

Mutiara Fujisawa

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei_

_Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo dll_

_Happy Reading !_

_Hope You Like IT ^o^_

* * *

Sakura mengenali perempuan itu. Dia bernama _Kin Tsuchi. _Ino pernah bercerita tentang dia. Salah satu perempuan populer di Konoha High School yang sudah tingkat 3.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mau memasuki mobil Kin memanggil Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tidak jadi masuk. Sedangkan Sakura sudah masuk ke mobil karena dia merasa tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan perempuan itu.

"Hay Sasuke," sapa Kin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang malas mengobrol tapi tetap di balas juga sapaan perempuan itu, "Hay juga." Jawab Sasuke berusaha ramah tapi tetap saja terdengar datar.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Sasuke." Ucap Kin manja.

Sakura yang berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia menguap karena mengantuk. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Kau tahu kan pesta tidak pernah berhenti sepanjang malam. Bahkan nanti malam akan ada pesta di rumah _Suigetsu_." Sasuke menjawab sambil bersender di mobilnya.

"Suigetsu mengadakan pesta?" Ucap Kin sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tumben sekali." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Aku ikut kalau kau juga ikut!" serunya semangat.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, "Aku ikut, Suigetsu sudah berkali-kali memintaku untuk datang ke pestanya, aku tidak enak kalau menolaknya."

"Baiklah aku akan ikut juga." Kin tersenyum lebar.

Kin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang ada di dalam mobil. "Siapa dia? Pacar barumu?" Kin bertanya dengan pandangan menghina.

Sakura tersinggung dengan pandangan itu. Dia melirik Kin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan perempuan itu memandang Sakura dengan remeh.

"Kau kok mau sih dengan perempuan seperti dia? Tak kusangka seleramu berubah dratis sekarang," tambah Kin lagi.

"Kin sudahlah!" Sasuke pun menyudahi obrolannya dengan Kin. "Aku pergi sekarang," kata Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura jadi kesal dengan perempuan tadi. Apa-apaan dia itu! Menghina seolah-olah dia yang paling sempurna. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir melirik ke arah Sakura. Di lihatnya perempuan itu sedang melihat ke arah kaca jendela mobil. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Jangan kau pikirkan perkataan perempuan tadi, dia memang seperti itu!" seru Sasuke sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Pandangannya sudah lurus ke depan tidak melirik Sakura lagi.

Sakura yang agak bengong menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Perempuan itu terus memandangi Sasuke hingga laki-laki itu merasa jengah sendiri.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu!" seru Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Eh . . ti . . tidak!" Sakura tergugup. Pipinya terlihat memerah. Buru-buru dia membuang muka ke arah luar jendela mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

'Dasar aneh.' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Dia pun kembali fokus menyetir lagi menuju rumahnya.

"Oh iya nanti malam aku akan ke pesta. Jadi kau harus menjaga Misaki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam ketika Sakura sedang tertidur Misaki membangunkannya. "Sakura-nee," bisik Misaki. "Sakura-nee," bisik Misaki lagi. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura terbangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pandangannya masih agak buram, tapi dia bisa melihat jelas Misaki yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Misaki masih memakai baju tidurnya yang bergambar _Spongebob_. Rambut Misaki kusut, wajahnya cemas dan ingin menangis.

Sakura kaget melihat keadaan Misaki, dia segera duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. "Ada apa Misaki?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak itu. Sakura menyibakkan rambut _pink _nya itu dan melirik ke arah jam beker, pukul 23.30 malam. Di luar terdengar desiran angin dan rintik hujan yang semakin deras disertai dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Sakura-nee . . ." rengek Misaki. Anak itu hampir menangis. Matanya yang hitam berkaca-kaca.

"Ehh ada apa Misaki? Kau takut?" Tanya Sakura.

Misaki hanya mengangguk. Sakura mengangkat Misaki ke tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengusap rambut Misaki. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyentuh kening Misaki.

"Misaki kau sakit?" pekik Sakura.

Misaki menangis dan merengek memanggil Sasuke, "Mana Sasuke-nii?" disela isaknya.

"Sasuke pergi ke pesta dan belum pulang," jawab Sakura bingung. Misaki menangis semakin keras. "Tenanglah Misaki kan ada aku." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Misaki. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Misaki. Badan Misaki sangat panas. Anak itu semakin terisak.

"Hiks . . . hiks . . Sakura-nee tolong suruh Sasuke pulang!" Misaki semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Sakura semakin bingung. Ya ampun kenapa dia tidak ingat kalau Sasuke mempunyai _handphone_. Dia segera mengangkat kop telepon yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Menekan nomor _handphone _Sasuke. Terdengar nada tersambung. Setelah agak lama akhirnya di angkat juga.

"Hallo . . ." sapa suara cempreng di ujung sana.

"Loh maaf bukankah ini nomor Sasuke?" Sakura heran yang mengangkat teleponnya ini bukan Sasuke.

"Oh iya ini memang bukan si _Teme_ hehe." Yang mengangkat telpon itu cengengesan, "Aku Naruto temannya, ada apa menelpon Teme?"

"Bisakah kau memberikan teleponnya, ini sangat penting. Aku mohon." Pinta Sakura sambil memelas.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Kata Naruto. Lalu terdengar suara-suara di ujung sana. "Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke?" teriak orang tadi.

"Sasuke di lantai atas bersama Kin," jawab seseorang lagi. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, hanya terdengar dentuman musik.

Misaki terus menangis. Badannya semakin panas.

"Yah, halo! Siapa ini?" terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Halo Sasuke ini aku Sakura! Misaki sakit! Ia terus menangis, aku bingung. Cepatlah pulang!"

"Apa?! Ya sudah tunggu aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Sasuke dan segera menutup teleponnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar rumah terdengar deru mobil yang baru datang.

"Tenang Misaki! Itu Sasuke datang, tunggu dulu ya." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Misaki dan membaringkan Misaki di tempat tidur. Dia segera berjalan cepat menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke kehujanan, jaketnya basah dan tampak kusut. "Mana Misaki?" tanya Sasuke panik. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Di kamarku," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Sakura. Sakura berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Misaki!" pekik Sasuke.

Misaki sudah rebah lemas di ranjang. Matanya bengkak karena menangis. "Nii-saaaan!" rengek Misaki pelan.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Misaki dan memeluknya, dia menciumi kepala adik kesayangannya itu. Misaki tak dapat membalas pelukannya. Badannya panas dan terlalu lemah.

"Sasuke jangan terlalu lama memeluknya, badanmu basah nanti Misaki tambah panas." Nasehat Sakura.

Sasuke segera menggendong Misaki dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Cepat ganti baju, kita ke rumah sakit!" jelas Sasuke dengan terburu-buru.

Sakura segera mengganti bajunya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Selesai berganti baju, Sakura berlari menuju mobil. Kemudian Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan ngebut, meninggalkan komplek perumahannya.

"Kita mau ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke Konoha General Hospital! Kami punya dokter pribadi di sana, dia tahu penyakit Misaki," jawab Sasuke seraya terus mengebut.

"Penyakit Misaki?" Sakura kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memeriksa Misaki, dokter Kabuto menghampiri Sasuke. Dokter Kabuto Yakushi adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. "Tenang saja Sasuke, tidak usah terlalu panik, radangnya hanya kambuh, sebentar lagi juga dia akan sadar," katanya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dokter itu segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Perlahan, dia masuk ke kamar Misaki. Misaki terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Dia tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Sasuke mendekat dan mencium kening adik kecil kesayangannya itu. Sasuke berjongkok, menyandarkan kepalanya ke ranjang dan tangannya memainkan jari-jari Misaki yang tak bergerak.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

Sasuke segera menoleh. "Sakura_," _sapanya singkat dengan suara pelan.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Ini handuk," katanya seraya memberikan handuk kepada Sasuke. "Dan ini kopinya."

"_Arigato _Sakura_,_" balas Sasuke. "Dari mana kau dapat handuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dari seorang suster muda. Dia berikan handuk itu padamu. Tampaknya suster itu naksir kau!" jawab Sakura bercanda.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana Misaki?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia tak apa-apa. Kata dokter radangnya hanya kambuh, tapi tidak serius," jawab Sasuke. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa panjang yang ada di sebelah ranjang Misaki. Sakura menyusul dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian wajahnya kembali menunduk. Rambutnya menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Suasana hening terjadi di kamar itu.

"Apa setiap malam kau meninggalkan Misaki sendirian dan pergi berpesta?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Tidak. Biasanya ada Itachi-nii atau Tou-san." Jawab Sasuke. "Maafkan aku membuatmu panik," katanya lagi.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, itu sudah tugasku."

"Ehm... sebenarnya ibumu dimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak.

"Sakura! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, kapan-kapan aku traktir!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Eh tidak usah kok, ini memang sudah tugasku," Sakura berusaha menolak dengan tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya terlihat agak canggung.

"Sudah terima saja."

"Ya sudah." Sakura akhirnya menerima juga. Bibirnya tersenyum manis sekali. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura segera meninggalkan rumah sakit karena harus bersekolah. Sasuke yang akan menjaga Misaki jadi hari ini dia bolos. Sakura yang terburu-buru hampir saja menabrak mobil yang lewat di depan motornya dari arah kanan.

Pengemudi mobil itu pun berhenti dan Sakura juga berhenti. Keluar laki-laki dari dalam mobil itu. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi, berambut merah, mempunyai mata berwarna hijau susu yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Di dahi sebelah kirinya ada tato kanji dengan tulisan '_Ai'._

Sakura segera berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terburu-buru hari ini." Sakura sampai membungkukkan badannya, dia tidak mau sampai di tuntut karena masalah ini. Bisa gawat itu!

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan seragam sekolah yang digunakan Sakura. 'Dia dari Konoha High School' gumam laki-laki itu dalam hati. "Siapa namamu?" laki-laki itu akhirnya buka suara. Dia bersender di pintu mobilnya.

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegak lagi. Kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya di geser ke atas, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis itu. Laki-laki itu agak kaget juga tapi dia bisa langsung menguasai dirinya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, ehm.. maaf apakah kau marah? Aku tadi sungguh tidak sengaja hampir menabrak mobilmu. Aku terburu-buru hampir terlambat ke sekolah." Jawab Sakura. Aduh kenapa sih dia tidak hati-hati, sudah tahu sedang terburu-buru malah membuat masalah seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Sakura sejenak. "Iya tidak apa-apa lain kali berhati-hatilah!" jawabnya singkat tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Laki-laki itu kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Sakura melongo di pinggir jalan sendiri.

"Eh! Aku ditinggal?" Pekik perempuan itu. Dia segera melirik jam tangannya. "Ya ampun! Sudah jam segini?!" Sakura segera berlari ke arah motornya dan pergi melaju ke arah sekolah.

'Sakura Haruno ya? Menarik juga,' gumam laki-laki tadi di dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis. Mobil itu pun melaju juga ke arah _Konoha High School_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah. Dia beruntung karena tidak terlambat. Perempuan itu segera berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

**Triingggg . . . . .**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing termasuk Sakura. Dia masuk ke kelasnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke tempat duduknya yang ada di pojok belakang. Terlihat para murid sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Para perempuan bergosip ria, para laki-laki membicarakan klub bola kesayangan mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kedatangan Sakura. Perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Hari ini dia merasa lelah karena semalam kurang tidur, tadi pagi pun dia tidak sempat sarapan membuat perutnya lapar. Jam pertama pelajaran Matematika yang akan di ajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei tapi sudah hampir satu jam dia belum datang juga. Sakura terus saja menguap. Membosankan sekali hari ini.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Para murid yang sibuk itu sendiri segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Lalu masuklah seorang guru berambut perak yang menggunakan masker menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Dia adalah Kakashi-sensei. Dengan santainya dia masuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak . . . Maaf ya aku terlambat tadi ada seorang nenek yang membutuhkan pertolonganku." Sang guru menjelaskan keadaannya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ah alasan itu lagi. Sebagian besar murid Konoha High School sudah mengetahui tabiat guru satu ini. Sering sekali datang terlambat dengan alasan yang bisa dibilang mengesalkan. Murid-murid itupun hanya mengangguk bosan.

"Nah. . baiklah sekarang kalian buka buku paket halaman 123!" seru Kakashi-sensei.

Para murid pun segera membuka bukunya masing-masing. Sakura juga membuka bukunya. Kakashi-sensei mulai menjelaskan materi. Sakura kurang konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, dia khawatir dengan Misaki. Disaat sedang melamun Kakashi-sensei menegurnya.

"Haruno Sakura bisakah kau mengulangi yang tadi aku jelaskan!" Seru Kakashi sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura. Guru ini sangat tajam sekali penglihatannya meskipun terlihat santai.

Sakura kaget namanya di panggil oleh gurunya itu. Matanya membulat dengan cepat dia menatap gurunya. "Maaf Sensei, ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekitar pinggir dahinya.

"Jangan melamun! Perhatikan kalau guru sedang menjelaskan materi." Kakashi pun hanya menasehati Sakura. Guru itu kembali meneruskan penjelasannya. Beberapa murid ada yang menahan tawanya melihat kejadian itu.

Hari ini kenapa sepertinya Sakura sial sekali. Perutnya lapar karena belum sempat sarapan, ditegur oleh gurunya, dan semua itu karena dia terlambat dan diperparah dengan kejadian tadi pagi dengan seorang laki-laki. Eh laki-laki itu? Sakura mulai memikirkan dia. Setelah dia meminta maaf dan memberitahu namanya laki-laki itu meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Jangan-jangan dia mau lapor polisi! Tapi kan Sakura tidak sampai menabraknya!

Wajah Sakura terlihat panik. Perempuan itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh melamun lagi, nanti di tegur lagi oleh Kakashi-sensei. Dia pun kembali berusaha konsentrasi ke bukunya.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid segera keluar dari kelasnya termasuk juga Sakura. Perempuan itu segera menuju kantin membeli _sandwich_ dan air mineral. Dia kemudian pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Entah kenapa menyendiri disini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berkumpul di kantin. Duduk di bawah pohon oak besar yang rimbun. Udara disini sangat sejuk. Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Membuat rambut panjang _pink_ nya itu bergerak. Dia menggigit _sandwich _nya sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _headset_.

Ada seseorang yang lewat di halaman belakang itu. Heran ada yang duduk membelakangi di bawah pohon oak besar dia pun menghampiri orang yang duduk itu. Ternyata ada seorang perempuan berambut pink yang sedang makan _sandwich _sambil memakai _headset. _Perempuan itu tidak menyadari ada yang berjalan mendekati dia.

"Hay," terdengar suara laki-laki menyapa perempuan yang duduk di bawah pohon oak itu.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia kaget ternyata yang menyapanya adalah orang yang tadi pagi hampir dia tabrak. "Eh.. Hay juga," jawabnya gugup.

Laki-laki itu juga agak kaget. Ternyata perempuan yang tadi pagi. Tapi laki-laki itu langsung bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Oh.. kau! Kita bertemu lagi ternyata." Dia pun ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Oh iya tadi pagi kita tidak sempat berkenalan. Namaku Sabaku No Gaara, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara. Salam kenal Haruno Sakura." Laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sambil tersenyum kikuk Sakura membalas uluran tangan Gaara. "Iya, salam kenal juga Gaara." Sakura masih saja gugup.

"Kau bersikap santailah, aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Tidak perlu di pikirkan!" seru Gaara seolah-olah membaca pikiran gadis itu. Dia kemudian menyenderkan badannya ke batang pohon yang besar itu.

"Eh.. iya Gaara." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," jawab perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Hmm.. Sakura nama yang cocok untukmu, cantik dan indah." Ucap Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Sakura membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah menahan malu. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya membuat Gaara tertawa.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali Sakura." Lanjut Gaara lagi. "Oh iya kau kelas berapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Sakura menatap Gaara. "Aku kelas 2-D."

"Oh.." respon Gaara singkat. Ternyata masih tingkat 2.

"Memangnya kau kelas berapa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku kelas 3-A." Jawab Gaara.

Oh ternyata sekelas dengan Sasuke. Sakura menggumam dalam hati. Lalu terdengar bunyi bel masuk.

_Tring tring . . ._

"Wah sudah bel, ayo Sakura kita masuk!" ajak Gaara. Dia pun berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Iya Gaara." Jawab perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan. Beberapa pasang mata melihat hal itu. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang sinis, dan berbagai macam respon lainnya. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun berpisah karena Sakura sudah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Sampai jumpa Gaara."

"Iya sampai jumpa juga Sakura." Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi kelas Sakura.

Sakura segera memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia tersenyum teringat perkenalannya dengan Gaara. Laki-laki itu keren. Mungkin Sakura menyukainya. Dan hari ini pun akan berganti dari hari yang sial menjadi hari yang beruntung untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura langsung pergi menuju Konoha General Hospital. Sebelum kesana dia pergi ke _supermarket _terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan kecil dan buah-buahan untuk Misaki.

Lalu dia segera melaju ke rumah sakit itu. Setelah sampai dia memarkirkan motornya di pelataran parkir Konoha General Hospital. Sakura berjalan ke dalam rumah sakit menuju kamar Misaki. Sakura masuk ke kamar Misaki. Disana terlihat Misaki yang sudah tampak baikan dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk di sofa sedang menonton tv. Menonton kartun _Spongebob Squarepants._

Sakura segera menghampiri dan manyapa mereka. "Hay Misaki, Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Misaki dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura-nee!" seru Misaki. Sakura dengan cepat memeluk Misaki dan anak itu pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Misaki?" tanya Sakura perhatian. Dia mencium rambut Misaki dengan sayang.

"Sudah baikan." Jawab Misaki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm." Terdengar suara Sasuke. "Karena kau sudah datang aku ingin mengurus administrasi yang belum selesai dulu. Kata dokter Misaki sudah bisa pulang hari ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya, aku nanti bereskan barang-barang Misaki."

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat. Dia lalu segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Misaki sudah siap untuk pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura sambil memangku tubuh mungil Misaki.

"Ya sudah dong Sakura-nee.." jawab Misaki semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau bereskan barang-barangmu dulu ya."

Sakura lalu mulai membereskan barang-barang Misaki. Misaki menunggu di sofa sambil menyanyikan lagu _Spongebob. Are you ready kids? All Right capten! I can't hear you . . . All Right Capten Uuuuuuu . . . . . nananananana (?)_

Sakura yang sedang melipat pakaian hanya tersenyum geli mendengarkan Misaki yang sedang bernyanyi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini sikap Misaki dan Sasuke sudah menjadi lebih baik ke dia. Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar di buka. Ternyata Sasuke yang masuk, dia sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya. Sakura juga sudah selesai beres-beresnya. Lalu masuk Dokter Kabuto dan suster yang ingin memeriksa keadaan terakhir Misaki.

Setelah diperiksa selama 15 menit akhirnya mereka sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Dokter Kabuto hanya menasehati agar Misaki istirahat lebih banyak untuk seminggu ini. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Dokter Kabuto dan Suster yang menemaninya tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di kamar.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!" ajak Sasuke

"Oke." Jawab Misaki dan Sakura secara kompak.

Sasuke lalu menggendong Misaki di tangan sebelah kiri seperti menggendong balita saja, tangan kanannya membawa tas kecil yang berisi obat-obatan milik Misaki. Sedangkan Sakura menarik koper isi barang-barang Misaki.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju arah pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Beberapa perempuan yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik, termasuk para suster-suster rumah sakit itu. Tapi mereka tetap cuek walaupun Sakura agak memperhatikan. Setelah melewati beberapa kamar dan bagian depan rumah sakit sampailah mereka di pelataran parkir rumah sakit.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil sport Sasuke. Setelah sampai Sasuke segera menurunkan Misaki dari gendongannya dan anak itupun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arah belakang mobil untuk membantu Sakura meletakkan kopernya di bagasi.

Setelah selesai Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berkata, "Oh iya Sasuke kalian pulang ke rumah berdua saja ya." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Aku tadi kesini memakai motor jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau aku meninggalkan motorku disini?" -lanjut Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan mengerti, "Hn ya sudah."

Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah samping jendela mobil bagian belakang dan mengetuk kacanya. Perlahan kaca mobilnya terbuka dan muncullah Misaki yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ayo Sakura-Nee masuk kita akan segera pulang!" seru Misaki.

"Maaf Misaki aku pulangnya tidak bersama kalian," dari arah luar mobil Sakura pun menjelaskan kembali kepada Misaki alasannya kenapa tidak bisa pulang bersama. Dari dalam mobil Misaki mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Sakura-nee hati-hati di jalan ya."

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya Misaki aku akan hati-hati kok. Terima kasih sudah menasehatiku."

"Sama-sama Sakura-nee." Jawab Misaki sambil mengangguk.

"Kau jangan terlalu lama di jalan, ini sudah mendung kemungkinan tidak lama lagi akan hujan." Sasuke pun ikut menasehatinya. Lalu dia segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya aku tidak akan lama kok hehe."

Sasuke yang sudah memasuki mobil mulai menghidupkan mesinnya. Dari dalam terlihat Misaki melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura dan perempuan itu membalas lambaian tangan anak itu. Perlahan mobil itupun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Dengan segera dia berjalan ke arah motornya takut dia akan kehujanan di jalan. Memang benar kata Sasuke hari ini cuaca memang mendung, bahkan sudah sangat mendung kemungkinan besar hujan bisa terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan perempuan berambut pink itupun sampai di motornya. Dia langsung menaiki motornya dan menggunakan helm. Keamanan sudah digunakan maka dengan cepat dia menghidupkan dan menjalankan motornya ke arah perumahan _Green Pearl._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit di perjalanan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Perempuan itu nekat menerobos hujan. Ketika sudah sampai di rumah dilihatnya Misaki dan Sasuke juga baru sampai, mereka kaget melihat keadaan Sakura yang basah kuyup. Dengan segera Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamar mengambil handuk untuk Sakura. Misaki berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-nee kau kehujanan!" pekik Misaki.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura pelan. "Kau baru sampai Misaki?"

"Iya baru sampai."

Disaat mereka sedang berbincang Sasuke kembali dengan handuk biru di tangannya. Dia mengambil handuk itu di kamar tamu. Dengan segera dia berikan handuk itu ke Sakura. Sakura menerima handuk itu dan berterima kasih, lalu dia segera pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Misaki pun mengikutinya dan berlari ke arah dapur. Sasuke heran ingin apa adiknya ke dapur? Tidak mungkin dia lapar. Tadi sebelum diperbolehkan pulang Misaki sudah makan terlebih dahulu di rumah sakit walaupun dia terus saja mengoceh karena dia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya aneh.

Sasuke mengikuti adiknya ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya Misaki sedang mengambil teh celup dalam kotaknya. Lalu dia mengambil gelas kaca yang ada di atas meja. Dia taruh beberapa sendok gula di gelas dan menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya. Air dan gula yang sudah tercampur dia aduk dengan sendok hingga rata. Dan yang terakhir dia celupkan tehnya itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ternyata adiknya mau minum teh. Tapi semenjak kapan dia suka minum teh seperti itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Misaki menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku membuat ini untuk Sakura-nee, sepertinya dia kedinginan sekali makanya aku membuatkannya teh manis ini." Jelas Misaki ke Sasuke seolah-olah dia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu.

"Oh." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau itu sebagai laki-laki harusnya perhatian ke perempuan jangan cuek seperti itu. Masa kau kalah dengan adikmu ini, hahaha!" Misaki mencoba meledek Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Misaki. Setelah dekat laki-laki berambut emo itu menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. Misaki pura-pura mengaduh. "Laki-laki itu punya cara masing-masing untuk memperlakukan perempuan. Kau itu masih kecil belum pantas bicara seperti itu."

"Oh... begitu ya." Ucap Misaki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah cepat kau berikan tehnya ke Sakura nanti kalau dingin sudah tidak enak lagi."

"Baiklah aku mau ke kamar Sakura-nee dulu."

Misaki lalu memegang gagang gelas tehnya dan segera membawanya ke kamar Sakura. Sepeninggal Misaki tinggal Sasuke di dapur sendirian.

'_Aku kalah dengan anak kecil haha' _dalam hati Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dia segera pergi menuju kamar Sakura juga, ingin menengok keadaan Sakura. Ketika melewati lemari ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kotak obat. _'Ah mungkin itu bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kekalahan itu. Akan kubawakan obat untuknya.' _Sasuke lalu mengambil kotak obat itu dan mengambil obat yang cocok untuk Sakura. Dia pasti akan demam kalau tidak segera dicegah. Setelah ketemu laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan segera menuju ke kamar Sakura untuk menyusul Misaki.

Setelah berjalan sebentar dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga akhirnya dia sampai di depan kamar Sakura. Dilihatnya pintu kamar terbuka sedikit. Di kamar itu terlihat Misaki dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol akrab di bangku yang ada di kamar itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu, Misaki dan Sakura menoleh.

"Sasuke-nii ada apa kemari?" Tanya Misaki sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Misaki kok bicaranya seperti itu? Mungkin Sasuke ada keperluan makanya dia kemari." Kata Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kemudian sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Perempuan itu sekarang sudah memakai piyama panjang berwarna merah muda yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya.

Sasuke agak tertegun melihat penampilan Sakura. Manis, itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi kemudian dia cepat mengendalikan diri dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Aku hanya ingin memberimu obat ini!" Jelas Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberi obat ke Sakura. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu dan bersender disana.

Sakura tertegun juga. Entah kenapa dia merasa pipinya menghangat apakah pipinya sekarang terlihat memerah? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu itu. Tapi di hatinya dia merasa senang diperhatikan. Apakah Sasuke...

Ah tidak mungkin. Sakura segera menepis pikirannya tentang hal itu. Mungkin itu hanya bentuk perhatian biasa. Memberi obat kepada orang yang sakit adalah hal wajar kan? Tapi siapa tahu ada maksud lain, kita tidak tahu itu juga.

Sakura menerima obat itu, "Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Oh iya Misaki!" Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, "Loh dia tidur!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke segera beranjak dan menghampiri Misaki. Benar anak ini ternyata tertidur! Mungkin efek dari obat yang tadi habis dia minum. Pantas saja tidak ada suaranya. Cepat sekali dia tertidur. Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi mengobrol dengan Sakura dia sudah sering menguap, padahal Sakura sudah menasehatinya supaya tidur saja tapi dia tetap bilang belum mau tidur.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat tubuh adik kesayangannya itu agar tidak terbangun dan segera berjalan keluar kamar itu. Ketika berjalan melewati Sakura dia menasehati Sakura, "Kau istirahatlah dengan cukup. Jangan lupa minum obat yang tadi keberikan sebelum tidur. Selamat malam." Laki-laki itupun kembali berjalan.

"Iya.. Terima kasih Sasuke. Selamat malam juga." Jawab Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum kembali. Dan dilihatnya Sasuke menoleh kemudian berjalan kembali menuju arah kamar Misaki dan meninggalkan dia di depan kamar itu.

Sakura segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Perempuan itu lalu duduk di pinggirnya dan meminum habis teh dari Misaki yang tinggal setengah gelas itu. Kemudian dia melihat obat yang ada di genggamannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. Sekarang Sasuke dan Misaki sudah benar-benar baik padanya. Syukurlah mungkin mereka sudah menerimanya di rumah ini. Dibukanya bungkus obat itu dan segera meminumnya dengan air putih. Sesudah beberapa menit diapun mematikan lampu kamar dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur berbentuk _love _yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

Kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Malam ini hujan turun membuat udara menjadi dingin. Lalu perempuan itu menutup matanya untuk tidur dan berharap semoga besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik dari dari ini.

To Be Continu . . .

Hai ... :D

Tidak disangka ternyata fanfic ini sudah lama ngga di update #nyengir *digebukin

Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau saya hiatus tanpa kabar

Banyak banget kegiatan yang harus diikuti jadi terbengkalai fic ini

Bener deh gomen banget T-T

Dan maaf ya kalau di chapter ini pun kurang memuaskan

Semoga ada yang mau kasih masukan ke saya lagi . . .

Akhir kata terima kasih

Maukah review lagi? Xd . . .

Review Please ... ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love My Nanny**

**By**

**Mutiara Fujisawa**

* * *

.

.

.

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei_

_Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo dll_

_Happy Reading !_

_Hope You Like IT ^o^_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Matahari sudah menampakkan diri. Burung-burung berkicauan, tumbuh-tumbuhan terlihat sangat segar dengan embunnya. Sinar matahari yang terang dan hangat di pagi ini membuat siapapun bersemangat untuk melakukan aktivitas, termasuk Sakura Haruno.

Dia sedang berjalan di lobi sekolah sendirian. Menuju arah lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran. Ketika sedang membuka loker dan mengambil buku apa yang akan dibawa seseorang mengetuk pintu lokernya dari samping menyebabkan bunyi _tuk tuk. _Perempuan berambut pink itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mata _emerald_nya terlihat agak kaget namun dia tersenyum sopan ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah Karin Uzumaki, ketua klub koran sekolah _Beat. _Dia sudah tingkat itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. "Kau Sakura Haruno kan? Apa benar kau ingin masuk klub koran sekolah ini? Kalau benar kebetulan aku lewat, ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." Jelasnya.

"Eh.. Iya aku Sakura Haruno, kemarin aku memang mendaftarkan diriku di klub koran sekolah. Ada apa ya?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah apa kau bisa kumpul sebentar untuk pembagian tugas?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Sakura menyetujui permintaaan Karin.

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa lagi." Perempuan itu pun pergi dan melambaikan tangannya. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Olahraga. Tapi sebelum ke kelas untuk menaruh tasnya dia pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan cepat melewati orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Sakura. . . .!" panggilan cempreng seorang perempuan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ino! Mengagetkan saja dia itu. Tapi sudah lama Sakura tidak bertemu dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini baik dia maupun Ino sama-sama sibuk. Apalagi Ino mengikuti _cheersleader _yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya latihan beberapa minggu ini. Maklum sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan basket tingkat nasional, tentu saja tim _cheers _sekolah itu juga akan ikut untuk menyemangati yang akan bertanding basket.

"Ino !" Mata Sakura berbinar ketika melihat Ino yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Langkahnya pun terhenti menunggu Ino sampai dekat dengannya.

"Sakura... Apa kabar? Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit utuk ditemui!" Perempuan pirang itu langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf ya aku memang sibuk. Eh kau ini juga kan sibuk. Kita ini sama-sama sibuk jadi wajar kan kalau susah bertemu? Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa kecil ke arah Ino. Ino juga ikut tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Haha kau ini!" timpal Ino sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

Kedua perempuan itu mengobrol sejenak di pinggir lobi tidak ingin menghalangi orang yang ingin lewat di jalan. Terlihat ada beberapa laki-laki yang mengedipkan matanya ke arah mereka. Ino langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan galak ke arah gerombolan laki-laki genit itu. Sakura hanya diam saja tak menanggapi, dia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Abaikan saja tidak penting!

"Huuh galak sekali!" Teriak laki-laki berambut abu-abu agak panjang sebahu. Namanya Sakon. Dia sedang berjalan bersama gerombolannya. Ada Ukon saudara kembarnya, Jirobo yang bertubuh gemuk dan memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_, dan Kidomaru laki-laki berkulit coklat yang rambut hitamnya dikuncir satu. Mereka semua sama-sama tingkat 2 sekelas dengan Ino. Tapi Ino memang galak kalau ke mereka. Habisnya genit! Tapi biarpun genit mereka itu patut di waspadai. Semuanya pemegang sabuh hitam _taekwondo. _Bahaya!

Ino tidak menanggapi lagi. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Oh iya aku mau ke kelas. _By_ Sakura." Perempuan itu berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan menuju ke arah toilet. Sebentar lagi bel masuk dia harus cepat. Tiba-tiba saat sedang berjalan matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke. Dia sedang berjalan bersama laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Terlihat laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu sedang bercerita ke arah Sasuke tapi respon Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas. Dasar Sasuke selalu saja begitu.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Sesuai perjanjian tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau dia bekerja di rumah Sasuke.

Setelah berjalan dengan cepat akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan toilet dan segera masuk ke sana. Di toilet perempuan ini ada 6 kamar untuk berganti baju. Di bagian luarnya ada cermin besar dan panjang. Terlihat beberapa perempuan sedang berdandan, salah satu dari mereka melirik Sakura tapi perempuan itu kembali melihat ke arah cermin dan mengabaikannya.

Sakura yang sedang terburu-buru langsung masuk ke salah satu kamar ganti baju itu dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga. Setelah selesai dia langsung ke luar dari toilet itu.

**Triiing ...**

Wah bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju kelas. Akhirnya sampai juga di depan ke kelasnya. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan tasnya tapi sebelum masuk tadi dia berpapasan dengan Shino Aburame, ketua kelas. Shino menyuruh dia untuk cepat menuju lapangan, Sakura mengangguk. Perempuan itupun segera menuju ke arah lapangan. Di lapangan semua teman sekelasnya sudah berbaris, dia lalu masuk ke salah satu barisan. Ada 8 barisan. Murid kelas itu ada 40, 22 orang siswa dan 18 orang siswi. Jadi tiap barisnya diisi oleh 5 orang.

Lalu datanglah guru dengan dandanan yang sangat mencolok. Rambut hitam mengkilat, pakaian olahraga warna hijau yang sangat ketat melekat di tubuhnya, bahkan tingkahnya pun tidak kalah dengan penampilannya itu! _Tring_... Seolah-olah itulah yang terjadi kalau dia memamerkan senyum lebarnya, seperti ada cahaya yang nampak! Wah Guru Guy memang sangat bersemangat. Selalu mengobarkan semangat masa muda walaupun umurnya sudah tidak muda. Tapi murid yang diajar olehnya tidak ada yang mengeluh, mereka seolah-olah tertular dengan semangatnya.

Sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan oleh Guru Guy, mereka semua mulai melakukan pemanasan. Dimulai dari peregangan otot supaya menghindari terjadinya terkilir_._ Dan dilanjutkan dengan berlari mengitari lapangan.

Tanpa ada yang tahu di balik kaca jendela lantai 2 ada sosok seorang laki-laki idola sekolah itu. Dia adalah Gaara, dia nampak sedang memperhatikan salah satu dari orang yang ada di barisan itu. Dia sedang memperhatikan sosok perempuan berambut _soft pink _ yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Ya, Sakura Haruno sedang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir satu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri karena berlari. Memperlihatkan sosoknya yang semakin manis itu.

Entah kenapa seperti memiliki _feeling_ yang kuat Sakura menoleh ke arah lantai 2 dan langsung menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu lagi. Sakura membalas senyumannya itu.

Perasaan apa ini? Inikah rasanya cinta? Hanya lewat senyuman dari jarak jauh membuat perasaan bergetar bahagia. Tak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain Sakura lalu melanjutkan larinya lagi sambil terus tersenyum. Gaara pun tidak berhenti tersenyum. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kimimaro menepuk bahunya.

"Gaara apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Daritadi kau hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela. Beruntung Kurenai-Sensei tidak mengetahui hal itu!" seru Kimimaro.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik yang membuat perhatianku terpusat olehnya." Jawab Gaara sambil menoleh sebentar dan mulai membuka kembali buku pelajarannya.

Kimimaro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mencoba melihat ke arah luar jendela. Apa yang menarik? Dia hanya melihat anak tingkat 2 yang sedang berolahraga. Sudahlah dia tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan temannya ini. Laki-laki berambut perak itu pun kembali fokus ke buku pelajarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janjinya dengan Karin tadi pagi, sepulang sekolah Sakura langsung menuju ruangan klub koran _Beat. _Dia menelpon Misaki kalau dia akan telat pulang hari ini, dan Sasuke pun sudah memberi izin. Perempuan itu minta izin ketika secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan toilet saat dia selesai mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam. Dia mengatakan kalau akan pulang telat dan Sasuke mengizinkannya dengan syarat jangan terlalu lama karena Misaki nanti tidak ada yang mengasuh dan langsung di respon anggukan oleh Sakura. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua berbincang.

Langkah kakinya terus menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia sampai di depan ruangan klub koran. Pintunya agak terbuka sedikit dan dia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang di dalamnya, dan dia melihat Karin. Langsung saja perempuan itu mengetuk pintu dan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Karin segera menghampiri dan dia tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ah ternyata kau! Silahkan masuk kebetulan rapat pembagian tugas akan segera dimulai." Karin mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengikutinya. Setelah itu Sakura duduk bersama anggota yang lain. Disitu ada 4 orang laki-laki dan ditambah dengan 3 orang perempuan termasuk Karin. Jika ditambah dengan dia jumlah perempuan di ruangan itu jadi 4 orang.

Karin mulai membicarakan tentang pembagian tugasnya. Karena Sakura baru dia menjelaskan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang harus dikerjakannya nanti. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia merasa senang masuk klub ini, suasananya menyenangkan dan anggota yang lain ramah dengan Sakura. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menambah teman baik. Semoga.

"Beberapa murid yang ada di sekolah ini meminta klub kita untuk meliput _Cafe Dancing Gun_. Mereka bilang koran kita ketinggalan zaman karena tidak pernah memuat tentang cafe itu. Ya, sebenarnya aku tahu itu memang _cafe _yang sedang digandrungi oleh para remaja. Tapi seenaknya saja menyebut koran kita ini ketinggalan zaman!" Jelas Karin pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Diam sejenak dan perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Nah sebagai tantangan dan pengalaman baru untukmu aku memberikan tugas untuk meliput_ cafe_ itu kepadamu Sakura. Kau mau kan?" Lanjut Karin sambil memegang bagian pinggir kacamatanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi apa aku sendiri meliputnya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, kau nanti akan ditemani oleh.." Belum selesai menjelaskan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Tidak sopan kenapa tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu?

Kemudian munculah sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang Sakura kenal, Gaara.

"Kau itu kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu? Memotong penjelasanku saja!" Omel Karin kepada laki-laki itu.

"Ya ya." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara masih belum mengetahui kalau disitu ada Sakura.

"Kau nanti akan meliput _Cafe Dancing Gun_ bersama dengan anggota baru kita. Itu orangnya." Jelas Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Gaara segera menoleh ke arah yang dituju Karin. Tanpa disadari senyumnya terkembang. Ternyata dia!

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang di sebelah Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Mohon kerja samanya ya Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sambil menoleh sebentar ke arah laki-laki itu.

Ruangan itu pun mulai ramai dengan diskusi-diskusi antar anggotanya. Karin sebagai ketua juga memberikan saran-sarannya. Sakura pun tidak canggung ketika dimintai pendapat, dia memberikan pendapat yang menurutnya itu baik. Anggota yang lain sepertinya menyukai Sakura.

Diskusi berjalalan dengan seru dan menyenangkan. Terkadang ketika berdiskusi ada saja yang iseng atau melontarkan lelucon sehingga diskusi tidak membosankan. Sakura jadi sering tertawa disini. Bisa awet muda terus ya hehe.

Tanpa disadari waktu dengan cepat berjalan, hari sudah sangat sore. Terlihat dari matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

"Hmm baiklah karena diskusi tentang tema yang nanti akan kita muat di koran sudah selesai mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang." Ucap Karin. Anggota yang lain mulai berdoa dan setelah selesai mereka pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang satu sama lain harus berjabat tangan. Kata Karin hal itu dilakukan untuk memperkuat ikatan antar anggota. Masuk akal juga.

Setelah selesai mereka langsung keluar ruangan itu. Ada yang pulang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi ada juga yang menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Sakura menuju parkiran dan langsung melihat motornya. Perempuan itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah motornya itu dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Ketika dia hendak menarik gas seseorang memanggilnya.

Dia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Gaara! Laki-laki itu berjarak agak jauh darinya, Gaara berada di dalam mobil. Sakura lalu menarik gas motornya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pulang ke arah mana?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Pulang ke arah mana itu menyiratkan bertanya dimana tempat tinggal kita. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu kalau dia sekarang tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Hal itu tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Akhirnya dia putuskan kalau dia akan menjawab pulang ke _Nasshubiru,_ tempat tinggalnya yang sedang tidak ditempati. Semoga Gaara tidak tanya macam-macam lagi.

"Aku pulang ke _Nassubiru._" Jawab Sakura.

"Oh berarti lewat _Nagai Michinori_ ya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Iya lewat situ." Sakura mengangguk.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama karena ternyata satu arah. Eh kau malah sudah membawa kendaraan sendiri."

"Hehe aku memang selalu membawanya."

"Ya sudah kau hati-hati di jalan ya. Hari sudah hampir gelap."

"Iya Gaara terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura."

Dari dalam mobil Gaara melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan dibalas oleh Sakura. Gaara lalu menutup kaca mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura juga mulai beranjak meninggalkan sekolah itu. Pulang menuju perumahan _Green Pearl_ bukan menuju _Nassubiru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika sampai di rumah Sakura langsung disambut rajukan Misaki. Anak itu protes kenapa Sakura pulang sangat telat dari yang dijanjikan. Sasuke diam saja tidak mengomel tidak membela. Dia merasa itu hal yang biasa, kegiatan klub seperti itu pasti memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi biarkan saja, dia tidak mau mengekang Sakura dengan aturan-aturannya walaupun Sakura memang bekerja di rumahnya.

Sakura lalu minta maaf kepada Misaki dan Sasuke karena dirinya pulang telat dari yang dijanjikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedangkan Misaki sepertinya masih ngambek. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, pipinya dikembungkan. Sebenarnya dengan pose seperti itu Misaki malah terlihat lucu hihi. Sakura malah tertawa melihat Misaki yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Misaki sayang maaf ya aku pulang telat. Sebagai permintaan maafku Misaki mau aku buatkan makaroni panggang?" tawar Sakura.

"Hmm gimana ya?" Misaki pura-pura berpikir. Gengsi dong kalau langsung menjawab mau. Jarinya dia ketuk-ketukan di sebelah kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan menolak ayo kita ke dapur." Sakura segera menarik tangan Misaki dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Eh apa-apaan itu dia ditinggal. Sasuke lalu segera menyusul mereka ke arah dapur.

Di dapur terlihat Sakura mulai menyalakan panggangan dan Misaki sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Misaki sudah tidak ngambek, dia sudah kembali tertawa bersama Sakura. Semenjak kedatangan Sakura, Misaki jadi lebih ceria. Sasuke mengakui dan jujur dia merasa senang akan hal itu.

Sasuke lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat meja makan. Memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang asyik memanggang makaroni. Sakura belum mengganti seragamnya. Sasuke memperhatikan, perempuan ini memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa bahagia. Dia seperti musim semi yang indah. Perasaan apa ini? Tak ingin memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke lalu beranjak dan membantu menyiapkan piring di meja makan.

"Wah akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Misaki.

"Loh ada Sasuke-nii. Kapan kau kesini Nii-san? Tanya Misaki.

"Barusan." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil melirik sebentar ke Misaki.

Sakura lalu menuju ke arah meja makan dan melihat ternyata sudah ada yang menyiapkan piring, jumlahnya tiga! Sakura jadi teringat ketika dia pertama kali disini. Hihi munculah ide jahil di kepalanya untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa piringnya ada 3?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu heran dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Loh kita kan bertiga!" jawab Sasuke. Misaki diam tidak mengerti, perasaan Sakura-nee memang membuat makaroni panggang untuk bertiga. Sakura menoleh ke arah Misaki dan mengedipkan matanya.

Ohh jadi.. Misaki mengerti maksud Sakura. Hihi anak itu tertawa dalam hati.

"Iya Sasuke-Nii kenapa 3? Kan yang mau makan cuma aku dan Sakura-Nee. Tadi kan yang ditawari hanya aku."

Sasuke diam. Wah kalau begini dia jadi malu sendiri, niat membantu malah jadi begini. Sial! Sakura dan Misaki geli sendiri melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya menjadi kikuk. Tanpa diduga mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hahaha Sasuke aku hanya bercanda kok tentu saja aku juga membuatkannya untukmu!" Jelas Sakura. "Terima kasih ya sudah membantu." Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Iya nih Sasuke-Nii ternyata bisa ya dikerjai hahaha!" Misaki sepertinya yang senang sekali, dia sampai tertawa lama.

Sasuke masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa? Dia dikerjai?

"Oke oke kalian berdua kemarilah!" seru Sasuke.

Tanpa rasa curiga mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Misaki ada di sebelah kiri dan Sakura di sebelah kanan. Tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke mencubit pipi mereka.

"Aduh Nii-san sakit!"

"Aduh Sasuke sakit!"

"Hahaha rasakan pembalasanku!"

Tapi semua itu hanya bercanda karena Sasuke hanya menarik pelan pipi mereka. Mereka semua lalu kembali tertawa. Suasana hangat terjadi di dapur ini. Dan kemudian mereka memakan makaroni panggang yang dibuat tadi dengan lahap. Hmm... lezatnya. Misaki makan sampai belepotan, disekitar mulutnya banyak saus. Dasar anak-anak. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini cuaca sedang mendung. Angin dingin menusuk kulit bahkan sampai ke tulang. Mungkin ini berlebihan tapi inilah yang dirasakan oleh orang ini. Di depan teras rumahnya, dia dan temannya sedang duduk membicarakan seputar hal yang berkaitan dengan pertandingan basket nanti.

Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki berambut _spike _pirang yang memiliki mata berwarna biru laut itu sesekali terlihat menguap. Ternyata bermain _Play Station_ hampir seharian membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi dia berusaha konsentrasi dengan pembicaraan ini karena menyangkut dengan tim basketnya yang akan berlaga minggu depan nanti. Biarpun begitu Naruto adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Hebat 'kan?

"Naruto, tim yang akan kita lawan nanti untuk pertama adalah _Blue Advanced__ dari _Oto High School. Menurut pengamatanku saat tahun lalu terakhir kita bertanding mereka adalah tim yang hebat. Tim mereka memiliki pemain yang tingginya hampir sama yaitu rata-rata 182 _cm. _Selain ditunjang dengan tinggi yang menguntungkan, mereka juga memiliki permainan yang hebat." Jelas Sai.

Sai adalah laki-laki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja dia memiliki rambut hitam yang rapi, tidak mencuat ke atas seperti Sasuke. Kulitnya putih pucat, tidak pelit senyum seperti Sasuke.

Dia adalah _manager_ klub basket _Red Draco_, klub basket di Konoha High School. Dia memilih menjadi _manager_ saja karena dia rasa lebih cocok ada di belakang layar. Membantu menyusun strategi dan memenuhi keperluan klub. Sai sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini.

"Ya aku tahu mereka memang lawan yang cukup merepotkan. Tapi itu adalah tantangan untuk tim kita. Jika kita bisa menang dari mereka bisa dipastikan babak selanjutnya akan mudah untuk kita meraih kemenangan." Ucap Naruto optimis.

"Memang bisa dipastikan begitu tapi kita harus tetap waspada. Aku akan menambah jadwal jam latihan kita dan mulai menyusun strategi tambahan untuk pertandingan nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku akan ikuti saranmu itu. Bukankah biasanya saranmu itu memang bermanfaat? Makanya kau bisa menjadi_ manager_ yang bisa diandalkan!" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya, sepertinya ngantuk yang tadi mengganggu sudah hilang.

Sai tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai mencatat sesuatu di agendanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mulai menyusun strateginya. Mungkin besok aku akan rundingkan lagi terlebih dahulu denganmu dan Sasuke."

"Oke!"

Disaat sedang membicarakan tentang lawan yang akan mereka hadapi pintu gerbang besar rumah itu terbuka dan ternyata itu Sasuke. Dia datang dengan menggunakan mobil sportnya. Setelah memarkir di tempat yang tepat dia segera turun dan menghampiri Naruto dan Sai.

"Yo Sasuke akhirnya kau datang juga!" sapa Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras sampai berbunyi _plakk._ Yang ditepuk melemparkan _death glare_nya ke Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba jadi ngeri melihatnya. "Hehehe santai _Teme_."

"_Baka!" _

Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sai. Naruto juga kembali duduk di kursinya. Sai mulai menjelaskan strategi yang sudah setengah jadi ke Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk sesekali dia memberikan pendapatnya. Naruto juga tidak diam dia memberikan masukan apa saja yang harus dilakukan nanti.

Tidak terasa mereka berunding sudah cukup lama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu artinya kurang lebih Sasuke sudah ada satu jam disini. Dia kemudian meneguk jus tomat yang tadi sempat diambilkan Naruto. Sai sedang sibuk mencatat di agendanya. Naruto sedang ke belakang.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang pertandingan basket ini. Dia harus optimis kalau timnya nanti bisa menang. Dia dan anggota yang lain sudah berjanji akan memenangkan pertandingan ini sebagai hadiah terakhir dari mereka sebelum kelulusan nanti untuk sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di depan mereka berdua, "Bagaimana apa sudah selesai berundingnya?" tanyanya langsung.

Sai meletakkan agendanya dan mengangguk begitupun Sasuke dia hanya mengangguk. Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang saja." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sai dan Naruto. "Kau mau pulang kapan Sai?"

"Hmm mungkin aku juga akan pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa Naruto." Pamit Sai.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua hari-hati di jalan jangan sampai bertemu hantu hahaha!" ledek Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sai mengabaikannya lalu menuju kendaraan mereka masing-masing, Sasuke menuju mobil _sport_nya dan Sai menuju motor besarnya. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto terlihat kembali menguap, sepertinya kantuk yang dia rasa sudah kembali dan benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Dia harus secepatnya tidur.

"Kau mau langsung pulang Sasuke?" tanya Sai sebelum Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Sai lalu mengangguk. Dia segera menaiki motor dan menyalakan mesinnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menjalankan motornya dan sebelum berpisah dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan yang dijadwalkan, hari ini sepulang sekolah Sakura akan mulai meliput _Cafe Dancing Gun_ bersama Gaara. Mereka menuju _cafe_ itu dengan menggunakan mobil Gaara, hari ini Sakura tidak membawa motor dia naik bus ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai Gaara langsung disambut teriakan dan lambaian tangan dari beberapa perempuan. Laki-laki keren memang banyak yang suka. Dia lalu menghampiri mereka dan bilang kepada Sakura akan menyusulnya lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

Di _cafe _itu di desain dengan khas anak remaja. Mulai dari musik yang diputar, makanan, minuman, bahkan di bagian tengah ruangan itu ada tempat untuk _dance._ Terlihat beberapa orang sedang melakukan _hip hop dance_, musik berdentum dengan keras menambah ramainya suanana disini. Pantas saja banyak yang meminta untuk meliput _cafe_ ini ternyata disini memang menyenangkan.

Sebagai inisiatif Sakura lalu menghampiri bartender yang ada di bar. Dia akan coba mewawancarainya. Dia lalu mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen untuk mencatat. Perempuan itu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan bar dan menyapa bartendernya.

"_Hallo.._" sapa Sakura.

"_Hai.. _Ada yang bisa kubantu?" balasnya ramah sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Sakura juga tersenyum. Sepertinya orang ini ramah. "Apakah aku bisa mewawancaraimu untuk keperluan artikel di klubku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang ada di wajahnya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke laki-laki itu. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno dari Konoha High School masih tingkat 2."

"Namaku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Aku dari _Kibitou High School_, sudah tingkat 3. Salam kenal Sakura." Laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu membalas jabatan tangan Sakura dan kembali tersenyum. Sakura merasa senyuman Sasori ini sangatlah manis. Dan wajahnya _baby face_.

"Wah ternyata kau masih sekolah!" ucapnya kagum.

"Iya aku bekerja paruh waktu disini dan libur setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu." Jelasnya.

"Ohh begitu."

"Kau mau mencoba minuman yang ada disini? Untuk pertama aku traktir." Tawar Sasori.

"Ehh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hmm baiklah. Terima kasih Sasori."

Sasori tersenyum lagi dan mulai membuatkan Sakura minuman. Setelah selesai mereka berdua lau berbincang-bincang. Mereka banyak tertawa. Ternyata Sasori mempunyai selera humor yang menurut Sakura bagus, dia merasa senang bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Di tengah perbincangan mereka ada seseorang yang memesan minuman. Dan alangkah kagetnya orang yang memesan minuman itu ketika menoleh dan melihat Sakura. Dia adalah Sasuke! Sakura pun kaget bertemu Sasuke disini.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Misaki sendirian di rumah?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Sasuke, kau sendiri sedang apa? Aku sudah bilang pada Misaki. Lagipula hari ini dia ada les jadi pulang telat dan Itachi-Nii sudah ada di rumah, aku pikir jadi tidak masalah kalau aku kemari." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Dia merasa sikap Sasuke agak berbeda. Kenapa dia sepertinya marah?

"Alasan apa itu. Cepat pulang!" Sasuke lalu menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu dengarkan penjelasanku." Bela Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi percuma karena dia kalah tenaga dengan Sasuke.

Sasori yang merasa tidak senang dengan sikap Sasuke lalu mencoba membela Sakura tapi yang didapatkan malah tatapan membunuh dan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau ini siapa hah? Kau mencoba menggoda dia! Tidak tahu diri!" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak dan meneruskan perkataannya kalau saja Sakura tidak menahannya.

"Tapi kau mengganggu suasana disini!" Teriak Sasori tak mau kalah.

Di situasi yang sedang runyam itu mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Dan datang lagi orang yang tambah memperburuk suanana.

"Hey kau! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Dia kemari bersamaku jadi pulang juga harus bersamaku!"

Gaara berteriak dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak senang dengan perlakuan Gaara melepaskan dengan paksa tangan yang mencengkram kerah bajunya itu. Dia lalu dengan cepat melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Gaara tapi laki-laki berambut merah itu berhasil mengelak dan membalas tinjunya. Tapi pukulannya itu hanya mengenai udara.

Mereka lalu saling adu pukulan. Tangan dan kaki bergerak memukul saling membalas satu sama lain. Sasuke terkena pukulan di bagian perutnya yang ditendang Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara terkena pukulan pada bagian wajahnya yang ditinju oleh Sasuke, meninggalkan luka memar pada wajahnya yang putih.

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu mencoba melerai tapi mereka berdua sepertinya sudah sampai pada puncak emosi masing-masing.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan pun berteriak kencang, "Sudah hentikan! Ayo kita pulang Sasuke!"

Perempuan itu segera menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan keluar dari _cafe_ itu. Gaara menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tajam. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Gaara harus segera menemukan jawabannya.

'Awas kau Uchiha Sasuke.' Gumam Gaara dalam hati.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya. Sasuke menyusulnya di belakang dan dia berhasil menyusul perempuan itu sampai pintu depan kamarnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kesana untuk meliput."

Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Sekarang Gaara pasti akan curiga dengan ini. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab jika dia bertanya apa hubungan kita?"

Sakura marah tapi dia tidak bisa berteriak kencang. Dia tidak mau orang rumah mengetahui kalau dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu dia salah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya semarah tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak bertindak gegabah dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Dengan cepat Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan membanting dengan keras pintunya. Sasuke masih tertegun diam di depan kamar itu dia menuju tangga dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Ketika sudah jam makan malam mereka berdua hanya diam. Misaki mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Itachi hanya memperhatikan mereka diam-diam. Dia tahu kalau mereka berdua tadi siang bertengkar. Tapi dia tidak mau mencampuri dulu urusan mereka.

"Itachi-Nii bolehkan selama Anda ada disini aku pulang ke rumahku?" Sakura memecah keheningan yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Hmm." Itachi terlihat berfikir. "Baiklah." Putusnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

"Loh tapi Sakura-Nee tetap kesini kan?" tanya Misaki dengan cepat sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu saja Misaki." Jawab Sakura sambil mengusap pelan kepala Misaki. Sebenarnya Misaki ingin bertanya ada apa di antara Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka seperti habis bertengkar. Tapi dia urungkan niat itu dan akan bertanya jika nanti ada kesempatan.

Dan malam itu di meja makan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera sama sekali. Dia kemudian meninggalkan meja makan duluan, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Itachi dan Misaki. Sakura hanya menunduk melihat makanannya dengan tidak berselera juga untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

Sepertinya hari yang dilaluinya akan menjadi lebih berat. Semoga tidak terjadi seperti itu. Harapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya ketika jam istirahat, di kantin sekolah. Sakura sedang makan sendirian di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin itu. Disaat sedang mengunyah matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura panik, keringat mengalir di sekitar dahinya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?!

**To Be Continue . . .**

Hai hai . . . :D

akhirnya bisa update juga

makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan review cerita yang masih banyak kekurangan ini :)

dukungan, kritik dan saran selalu diterima ...

sekali lagi Terima Kasih :)

akhir kata maukah review lagi?

Review Please ^o^

Salam

Mutiara...


End file.
